LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate
LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate is a custom version of LEGO Dimensions made by Searingjet. Expansion Packs 101: Blaze * Level Pack (101 Hood Trail + 101 Hood Van + Blaze Extinguisher) * Team Pack (The Blazer + Blazer Bot, 101 Hood Leader + 101 Hood Demon) * Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) * Polybag (Blox Golem) 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 300 * Fun Pack (Leonidas I + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) 9 *Fun Pack (9 + Tailsman) Abomination Defense * Level Pack (Peter Pan + Bullet Shooter + Agent Devour) * Team Pack (Sniper + Roblok, Underminer + Marble Launcher) * Fun Pack (Doctor Alien + Giant Zombie) * Fun Pack (Mutant + Rock Catapult) * Fun Pack (Medic + Helmeted Abomination) A Christmas Story * Fun Pack (Ralphie + TBA) Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Fun Pack (Ace Ventura: TBA) Advance Wars * Level Pack (Adder + Anti-Aircraft Gun + Armored Personnel Carrier) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (Fern) * Polybag (The Lich) Adventurer Factory * Level Pack (Grigori Storm + Ultra Mach Speed Cycle + Payne Sergio Assist) * Team Pack (Jimbo Stringy + Superhero Pod, Martha Whirlwind + Loyalist Craft) * Fun Pack (Felix Stone + Ally Airplane) * Fun Pack (Bill Furn + Furn Bicycle) * Fun Pack (Shaman + Scorpion) * Fun Pack (James Balk + Crusher Tankette) Adventurers * Level Pack (Johnny Thunder + Adventure Biplane + Jeep) * Team Pack (Pippin Reed + TBA, Doctor Kilroy + Doctor Kilroy's Car) Agar.io *Story Pack (Cell + Giant Cell, Agar.io Grid Gateway Build, Cell Keystone) Agent Ghost * Fun Pack (Agent Ghost + The SS Mark 2) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Akame ga Kill! *Level Pack (Akame + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tatsumi + TBA) Akira *Fun Pack (Shotaro Kaneda + Shotaro's Motorcycle) Aladdin * Team Pack (Aladdin + Magic Carpet, Jafar + Jafar's Serpent) * Fun Pack (Jasmine + Camel) * Polybag (Genie) Alice in Wonderland * Team Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter + Wonderland Car) Alien *Team Pack (Ellen Ripley + Power Loader, Xenomorph + TBA) Alpha-Team * Team Pack (Dash Justice + Command Sub, Ogel + Mutant Ray) Amalgam Comics Angry Birds * Level Pack (Red + Super Roaster + Slingshot) * Team Pack (Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane, Bomb + TBA) * Fun Pack (Stella + Soda Pop Sedan) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) A Nightmare on Elm Street * Team Pack (Freddy Krueger + TBA, Glen Lantz + TBA) Animal Crossing * Fun Pack (Villager + Gyroid) Animaniacs *Team Pack (Yakko Warner + Warner Water Tower, Wakko Warner + Sail Sled) *Fun Pack (Dot Warner + TBA) Animation Factory * Fun Pack (Dat Boi + Unicycle) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Ape Escape *Team Pack (Spike + TBA, Specter + Goliath) *Fun Pack (Pipo Monkey + TBA) Archer *Team Pack (Sterling Archer + 1970 Chevrolet, Lana Kane + Airboat) *Fun Pack (Barry Dylan + The Interpid) ARMS *Fun Pack (Spring Man + Headlok) Arrowverse Assassin's Creed *Level Pack (Ezio + Apple of Eden + TBA) Assassination Classroom *Fun Pack (Korosensei + TBA) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Violet Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) Astro Boy *Fun Pack (Astro Boy + Tobio's Jetbike) Attack on Titan *Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + Colossal Titan) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) * Fun Pack (Biff + Manuer) Banjo-Kazooie *Level Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket + The Mighty Jinjonator) *Team Pack (Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick, Mumbo Jumbo + Mumbo's Skull) Barnyard *Story Pack (Otis + Mrs. Beady's Car, Barn Gateway Build, Party Keystone *Fun Pack (Biggie Cheese + TBA) Batman (1966) * Level Pack (Batman + Batmobile (1966) + Bat-Copter) Batman Beyond * Level Pack (Batman Beyond + TBA + TBA) Battle Angel Alita *Fun Pack (Alita + TBA) Battle for Dream Island * Level Pack (Book + FreeSmart Van + Spongy) * Team Pack (Leafy + Announcer, Ice Cube + Ice Cube Recovery Center) * Team Pack (David + FreeSmart Supervan, Dora + Ice Cream Cake) * Fun Pack (Flower + Announcer Crusher) Battlestar Galactica * Team Pack (Commander Adama + TBA, Captain Apollo + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Baltar + TBA) Battletoads * Fun Pack (Rash + Speeder Bike) Bayonetta *Level Pack (Bayonetta + Umbran Armor + TBA) Bee and Puppycat * Team Pack (Bee + Dad Box, Puppycat + Tempbot) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Level Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm + Maitland Car) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Bendy and the Ink Machine * Level Pack (Bendy + Ink Bendy + Ink Machine) * Team Pack (Boris the Wolf + Deceased Table, Alice Angel + "Little Miracle" Box) * Polybag (Sammy Lawrence) * Polybag (Henry) Beyond the Fandom * Fun Pack (The New User + Internet Warp Pad) Big Brother * Fun Pack (Paul + TBA) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *Polybag (Yokai) Big Trouble in Little China * Team Pack (Jack Burton + Jack's Truck, Lo-Pan + TBA) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Bill Nye the Science Guy * Fun Pack (Bill Nye + TBA) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Fun Pack (Billy Hatcher + Giant Egg) Bionicle * Level Pack (Tahu + Lava Beast + Ikir the Creature of Fire) * Team Pack (Onua + Terak the Creature of Earth, Kopaka + Melum the Creature of Ice) * Fun Pack (Lewa + Uxar the Creature of Jungle) * Fun Pack (Gali + Akida the Creature of Water) * Fun Pack (Pohatu + Katar the Creature of Stone) BioShock *Level Pack (Jack + Big Daddy + Gatherer's Garden) *Team Pack (Subject Delta + Bathysphere, Big Sister + Little Sister Vent) Blade * Fun Pack (Blade + Blade Motorcycle) Blade Runner *Fun Pack (Rick Deckard + Spinner) Blaster Buggy * Fun Pack (Eymak + Blaster Buggy) Bleach * Team Pack (Ichigo Kurosaki + TBA, Rukia Kuchiki + TBA) * Fun Pack (Renji Abarai + TBA) Blinx *Team Pack (Blinx + TBA, Tom Tom + Benito Mothership) Bob's Burgers *Level Pack (Bob + Bob's Car + TBA) BoJack Horseman *Fun Pack (BoJack Horseman + TBA) Bomberman * Fun Pack (Bomberman + Rooey) Boy's Club * Team Pack (Andy + TBA, Brett + TBA) * Fun Pack (Landwolf + TBA) * Fun Pack (Pepe + Frog Car) Bravest Warriors * Fun Pack (Chris Kirkman + Space Whale) Broadway the Skeleton * Fun Pack (Broadway + Skelephone) Bubble Bobble * Fun Pack (Bub + Bubble Cannon) Bubsy * Level Pack (Bubsy + Woolie UFO + Virgil Reality Helmet) Bullseye * Story Pack (Hawkeyez Archerion + Arch Dragon, Sanctum of Heaven Gateway Build, Target Keystone) * Fun Pack (Dril Dévorance + Devor-Drill) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Story Pack (Harold Hutchins, George Beard, Captain Underpants + Sizeirator 2000, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Turbo Toilet 2000) Cars * Team Pack (Lightning McQueen + Road Grater, Mater + Tractor) Casper the Friendly Ghost * Fun Pack (Casper + TBA) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Chrono Trigger *Team Pack (Crono + Epoch, Magus + TBA) Clash of Clans * Fun Pack (Barbarian + P.E.K.K.A.) Close Enough * Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) Coco * Story Pack (Hector, Miguel Rivera + TBA, Land of the Dead Gateway Build, Sound Keystone) * Fun Pack (Ernesto De la Cruz + TBA) Codename: Kids Next Door * Level Pack (Numbuh One + C.O.O.L.B.U.S. + TBA) Conker's Bad Fur Day *Level Pack (Conker + Mech Suit + TBA) *Fun Pack (Berri + TBA) Cory in the House *Fun Pack (Cory Baxter + TBA) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Fun Pack (Courage + Courage's Computer) Cowboy Bebop *Fun Pack (Spike Spiegel + Swordfish) Crash Bandicoot *Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) *Fun Pack (Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Crash Potatoes * Level Pack (Doctor Curt + Jonah Head + Curtbot) * Team Pack (Nik + Crabeef, Crash Potatoes + Locomotive) Cuphead *Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) Custos * Story Pack (Dwight + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Danganronpa *Levek Pack (Makoto Naegi + TBA + TBA) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) *Team Pack (Jack Fenton + Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, Maddie Fenton + Ecto-Skeleton) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Dark Danny + Disasteroid) Dapigin: The Series *Team Pack (Dapigin + TBA, BriinE + TBA) *Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Fun Pack (The Flash + Treadmill) * Fun Pack (The Atom + TBA) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (Green Arrow) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) * Fun Pack (Catwoman + Catcycle) Death Note *Team Pack (Light Yagami + Ryuk, L + Cake) *Fun Pack (Misa Amane + TBA) *Fun Pack (Near + Toy Train) *Fun Pack (Mello + Big Gun) Despicable Me * Story Pack (Felonius Gru + Grumobile + TBA Gateway) * Team Pack (Vector Perkins + Vector's Airship, El Macho + Evil Minion) * Fun Pack (Balthazar Bratt + Clive) * Fun Pack (Minion + Gru's Rocket) Devil May Cry *Team Pack (Dante + TBA, Vergil + TBA) *Fun Pack (Trish + TBA) *Fun Pack (Nero + TBA) Dexter's Laboratory *Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, Dee Dee + DeeDee-Bot) *Fun Pack (Mandark + The Laboratory Rat) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Heffley Family Car, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) * Fun Pack (Rodrick + Rodrick's Van) Dino Attack * Team Pack (Specs + Iron Predator, Viper + Mutant T-Rex) * Fun Pack (Shadow + Urban Avenger) * Fun Pack (Digger + Street Sprinter) Discord * Level Pack (Discord Dude + Wumpus + Controller Head) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Team Pack (River Song + Pandorica, Captain Jack Harkness + Chula Spacecraft) * Fun Pack (Romana + Bessy) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Donkey Kong *Team Pack (Donkey Kong + DK Jumbo + Mine Cart) *Team Pack (Diddy Kong + Rocketbarrel, Dixie Kong + Gyrocopter) *Fun Pack (King K. Rool + Gangplank Galleon) Dragon Ball *Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Tournament Gateway) *Team Pack (Vegeta + Saiyan Space Pod, Bulma + Bulma's Motorcycle) *Team Pack (Goten + TBA, Trunks + TBA) *Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) *Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Krillin + Krillin's Car) *Fun Pack (Future Trunks + Capsule Corp. Time Machine) *Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Goku Black + TBA) *Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) *Polybag (Kid Goku) Drawception * Fun Pack (Jazza + Drawception D) Duck Hunt * Fun Pack (Duck Hunt Duo + TBA) DuckTales * Level Pack (Scrooge McDuck + TBA + TBA) E.L. Wallace's World *Fun Pack (E.L. Wallace + TBA) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) EarthBound *Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Ultimate Chimera) Earthworm Jim *Level Pack (Earthworm Jim + Pocket Rocket + Crazed Cycle) Ed, Edd n Eddy * Team Pack (Ed + Prototype Rocket, Eddy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Edd + TBA) Escape from New York * Fun Pack (Snake Plissken + TBA) Exo-Force * Level Pack (Takeshi + Mobile Defense Tank + Grand Titan) * Team Pack (Ha-Ya-To + White Lightning, Hitomi + Supernova) * Fun Pack (Meca One + Striking Venom) * Fun Pack (Ryo + Uplink) * Fun Pack (Hikaru + Stealth Hunter) Fairy Tail * Level Pack (Natsu Dragneel + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Lucy Heartfilia + TBA, Gray Fullbuster + TBA) *Fun Pack (Erza Scarlet + TBA) Fallout * Level Pack (Sole Survivor + TBA + TBA) Family Guy *Level Pack (Peter Griffin + Peter's Car + TBA) *Team Pack (Stewie Griffin + TBA, Brian Griffin + TBA) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fun Pack (Fat Albert + TBA) Felix the Cat * Fun Pack (Felix the Cat + Felix's Car) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Final Fantasy *Story Pack (Cloud Strife + Fenrir, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Black Mage + Chocobo) *Fun Pack (Firion + TBA) *Fun Pack (Onion Knight + TBA) *Fun Pack (Cecil Harvey + TBA) *Fun Pack (Bartz Klauser + TBA) *Fun Pack (Terra Branford + TBA) *Fun Pack (Squall Leonhart + TBA) *Fun Pack (Zidane Tribal + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tidus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Vaan + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lightning + TBA) *Fun Pack (Noctis + Regalia) Finn Army * Level Pack (Davis Finlay + Shipwreck + Finn's Cop Car) * Fun Pack (Larry Revere + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Edwin + Motorcycle) Fire Emblem *Level Pack (Marth + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Chrom + TBA, Lucina + TBA) *Fun Pack (Roy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lyn + TBA) *Fun Pack (Ike + TBA) *Fun Pack (Robin + TBA) *Fun Pack (Corrin + TBA) Fist of the North Star *Fun Pack (Kenshiro + TBA) Five Nights at Freddy's * Team Pack (Freddy Fazbear + Fazbear Car, Springtrap + Balloon Boy) * Fun Pack (Ennard + Baby Clown Car) Freak * Story Pack (Josh Jagger, Artemis + Skyfaller, The Crack Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Team Pack (Zorza + Zornuma Brute, Kiki Hart + Demonmobile) * Fun Pack (Kim and Tim + Double Drill) * Fun Pack (Tri Shot Sheilia + Future Jet) * Fun Pack (Zornuma King + Rock Golem) Freedom Planet * Level Pack (Sash Lilac + Holodragon + Bakunawa) * Team Pack (Carol Tea + Carol's Motorcycle, Milla Basset + Sparky) * Fun Pack (Torque + Torque's Plane) * Fun Pack (Neera Li + Shuigang Helicopter) * Fun Pack (Lord Brevon + Brevon's Power Suit) Friday the 13th * Fun Pack (Jason Voorhees + The Camp Train) Frozen * Team Pack (Elsa + Snow Monster, Anna + Olaf) Fullmetal Alchemist *Team Pack (Edward + TBA, Alphnose + TBA) Futurama * Level Pack (Phillip J. Fry + Scooty-Puff Sr. + Slurm Vending Machine) * Team Pack (Leela + Planet Express Ship, Bender + The Crushinator) F-Zero *Fun Pack (Captain Falcon + Blue Falcon) Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Fun Pack (Nick Bluetooth + TDN Module) Game of Thrones * Team Pack (Daenerys Targaryen + TBA, Jon Snow + TBA) Ganbare Goemon * Level Pack (Goemon + Impact + TBA) * Team Pack (Yae + TBA, Sasuke + TBA) * Fun Pack (Ebisumaru + TBA) Garfield * Level Pack (Garfield + Fridge Car + TBA) * Fun Pack (Odie + TBA) Gears of War * Level Pack (Adam Fenix + TBA + TBA) Geometry Dash * Level Pack (Geometry Cube + Geometry Ship + Geometry Robot) Ghost in the Shell * Team Pack (Major Motoko Kusanagi + TBA, Batou + TBA) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build, Rip Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Ghost in the Shell *Team Pack (Major + TBA, Batou + TBA) Ghosts 'n Goblins * Fun Pack (Sir Arthur + Red Arremer) Godzilla *Level Pack (Godzilla + MUTO + Tank) God of War * Fun Pack (Kratos + Pandora's Box) Golden Sun *Fun Pack (Isaac + Titan Blade) Goosebumps * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gravity Falls *Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Tour Golf Cart, Mabel + Waddles) *Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) *Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Car) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Guitar Hero * Level Pack (Axel Steel + Gibson Xplorer + Guitar Hero AMP Charger) * Team Pack (Casey Lynch + TBA, Izzy Sparks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Midori + Kaiju Megadome Monster) Gundam *Fun Pack (Amuro Ray + Gundam) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Fun Pack (Cortana + TBA) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) * Team Pack (Hagrid + Aragog, Dumbledore + Fawkes the Phoenix) Hawaii Five-O * Team Pack (Steve McGarrett + Steve's The Marquis, Danny Williams + Danny's Chevrolet Camero RS) * Team Pack (Chin Ho Kelly + Chin's Harley-Davidson FXSTS Softail Springer, Kono Kalakaua + Kono's Chevrolet Cruze LTZ RS) * Fun Pack (Lou Grover + Lou's SWAT Truck) Hellboy * Fun Pack (Hellboy + Helltruck) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Team Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat, Skeletor + Screeech) Hero Factory * Level Pack (Stormer + Ultra Mach Speed Cycle + TBA) * Team Pack (Furno + Furno Bike, Bulk + Crusher Tank) * Team Pack (Stringer + Hero Pod, Breez + Hero Craft) * Fun Pack (Surge + Drop Ship) * Fun Pack (Rocka + Hero Jet) * Fun Pack (Witch Doctor + Scorpio) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Homestuck * Level Pack (John Egbert + Dad's Car + PDA) How to Train Your Dragon * Fun Pack (Hiccup + Toothless) How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Story Pack (The Grinch + Grinch's Sleigh, TBA Gateway Build, Christmas Keystone) Hunter × Hunter *Fun Pack (Gon Frecess + TBA) Hyperdimension Neptunia *Level Pack (Neptune + TBA + TBA) Identity Thief *Fun Pack (Identity Thief + Demonic Riding Bat) Inception * Level Pack (Dom Cobb + TBA + TBA) Indiana Jones * Level Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck + The Lost Ark) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) inFAMOUS: Second Son * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) Infinite Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One, NanoCorps Gateway Build, Infinite Keystone) * Level Pack (Max + Underground Drill + TBA) * Level Pack (Ray Brandon + The Imagi-Force Shuttle + Imagination Cannon) * Team Pack (Doctor Nano + Nano Amplifier, Bioman + Bio-Jet) * Team Pack (Psyche + Psychic Elemental Controller, Speedy + Speed Accelerator) * Team Pack (Drew Lockland + Lockland Car, June Moon + Moonmobile) * Fun Pack (Griffin + Talon the Hawk) * Fun Pack (The Silver Archer + Silver Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (The Virtual Slayer + The Virtual Canon) * Fun Pack (Doctor Frames + Energy Frames Blaster) * Fun Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One ) * Fun Pack (Hyperion + Hyper Pod) * Fun Pack (Magnus + TBA) * Fun Pack (Skullbinder + Skull-Bind Bike) * Fun Pack (The Phantom + The Phantom Train) * Fun Pack (Mainframe + Mainframe Portal) * Fun Pack (Brainstein + Brain Chair) * Polybag (Brainframe) Infinity Comics * Team Pack (Shark-Man + TBA, Dolphin Boy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Grey Vigilante + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Washington + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dark Web + TBA) * Polybag (Miles Richard) * Polybag (Killer Whale) iNinjago: The Movie *Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Internet Gateway Build) *Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) *Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Invader Cordak) *Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) *Fun Pack (LeTesla + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Inspector Gadget *Level Pack (Inspector Gadget + Gadgetmobile + TBA) Into The Ravenverse * Level Pack (Raven + Phoebe + Light Cannon) * Team Pack (Jay + Lion Chariot, Sarah + Tinker Table) * Fun Pack (Ming + Bamboo Mech) * Fun Pack (Scar + Earth Dragon) InuYasha *Fun Pack (Inuyasha + TBA) Invader Zim *Level Pack (Zim + Voot Cruiser + TBA) *Team Pack (Dib + TBA, Gaz + TBA) *Fun Pack (GIR + TBA) It * Story Pack (Bill Denbrough + Bill's Bike, Haunted House Gateway Build, Float Keystone) * Fun Pack (Pennywise the Dancing Clown + Giant Clown Doll) Jak and Daxter * Fun Pack (Jak and Daxter + A-Grav Zoomer) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Martin Brody + Orca) Jekyll and Hyde * Team Pack (Doctor Jekyll + TBA, Mr. Hyde + TBA) Johnny Bravo *Fun Pack (Johnny Bravo + Johnny's Car) Johnny Carson * Fun Pack (Johnny Carson + TBA) Johnny Test * Team Pack (Johnny Test + Scoots, Dukey + Atomic Earth Dozer) John Wick * Level Pack (John Wick + John's 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 + Dog Wick) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Level Pack (Jotaro Kujo + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dio Brando + TBA) Jumanji *Level Pack (Alan Parrish + Rhinoceros + Jumanji Board Game) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) * Fun Pack (John Hammond + Jurassic Park Van) * Team Pack (Alan Grant + TBA, Ellie Sattler + Triceratops) Kevin (Probably) Saves the World * Fun Pack (Kevin Finn + Kevin's Car) Kick-Ass * Team Pack (Kick-Ass + TBA, Hit-Girl + TBA) * Fun Pack (Big Daddy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Red Mist + TBA) Kid Icarus *Team Pack (Pit + Cherubot, Palutena + Aether Ring) *Fun Pack (Dark Pit + Exo Tank) Kill la Kill *Level Pack (Ryuko + TBA + TBA) Kingdom Hearts * Level Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship + TBA) * Fun Pack (Riku + TBA) King Kong *Story Pack (King Kong + Skullcrawler, Skull Island Gateway Build, Skull Keystone) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) King of the Hill *Fun Pack (Hank Hill + Propane Tank) Kingsman * Level Pack (Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin + TBA + TBA) Kirby *Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) *Team Pack (King Dedede + TBA, Meta Knight + Halberd) *Fun Pack (Bandanna Waddle Dee + TBA) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) Lazy Town * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Team Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider, Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: The Animated Series * Story Pack (Chase McCain (Animated) + TBA, LEGO City Police Department Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Natalia Kowalski + TBA) LEGO City: Undercover * Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police Truck) * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions *Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) *Level Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO + Keystone Selector) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Rift Racer) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget, Custom Gateway Build, Custom Keystone) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * Fun Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship) LEGO Island * Level Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard + Xtreme Jetski) * Team Pack (Infomaniac + Xtreme Helicopter, The Brickster + Brickster's Trike) LEGO Justice Association LEGO Online Odyssey * Team Pack (Pip + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (AngryUnikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) LEGO Sonic: Forces *Level Pack (Avatar + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Infinite + TBA) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger) LEGO Universe *Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) *Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Polybag (Mythran) LEGO Worlds * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Rocket) Lightseekers * Level Pack (Jax the Tyrax + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kora the Mari + Crab) Lilo and Stitch * Team Pack (Lilo + TBA, Stitch + TBA) LittleBigPlanet * Level Pack (Sackboy + TBA + TBA) LMMCU: The Wikia of Legends Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Wile E. Coyote + Road Runner) * Polybag (Yosemite Sam) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) MacGyver * Level Pack (MacGyver + Bamboo Glider + TBA) Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * Fun Pack (Magnus Chase + Fenris Wolf) Magnum, P.I. * Fun Pack (Thomas Magnum + TBA) Malcolm in the Middle * Fun Pack (Malcolm + TBA) Malevolence *Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Bio-Mech Matthew Riley + TBA) Mars Attacks! * Level Pack (Martian Ambassador + Martian UFO + Martian Giant Robot) Marvel Comics * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Groot + Flower Pot) * Fun Pack (Captain Marvel + S.W.O.R.D. Ship) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Wolverine + Wolverine's Bike) * Fun Pack (Silver Surfer + TBA) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) *Fun Pack (Kaecilius + Mindless One) *Fun Pack (Deadpool + Chimichanga Truck) *Fun Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán) *Fun Pack (Vision + TBA) *Fun Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA) *Fun Pack (Quicksilver + TBA) *Fun Pack (Stan Lee + TBA) *Fun Pack (Daredevil + Devil Motorcycle) *Fun Pack (Jessica Jones + TBA) *Fun Pack (Luke Cage + TBA) *Fun Pack (Iron Fist + TBA) *Fun Pack (Thanos + Thanos' Chair) *Polybag (Namor the Sub-Mariner) MediEvil *Story Pack (Sir Daniel Fortesque + TBA, Dan's Crypt Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Woden the Mighty + TBA) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) * Fun Pack (Roll + Beat Plane) Mega Man X * Team Pack (Mega Man X + Ride Chaser, Zero + Ride Armor) * Fun Pack (Sigma + TBA) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Metachargers *Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) *Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Charger Ulmuk + Shield Strike) *Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) * Polybag (Emojibot) * Polybag (Bee Movie Master) Metaninjas * Team Pack (Garlick + Rock Plane, Ryouta + Sword Wheeler) * Fun Pack (Alex + Thunder Jet) * Fun Pack (Midori + Mongol Mechanoid) * Fun Pack (Jockey + ShinobiChopper) * Fun Pack (Kenji + Kenji's Gold Seiryuu) * Fun Pack (Master Ulmulk + Flying White Chi) Metal Gear *Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear REX + Gun Jeep) *Team Pack (Raiden + Hind D, Ocelot + Shagohod) Metroid Prime Trilogy *Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) *Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Mickey Mouse *Team Pack (Mickey Mouse + Mickey's Car, Minnie Mouse + TBA) *Fun Pack (Donald Duck + Duckmobile) *Fun Pack (Goofy + TBA) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) * Fun Pack (Gamer Gal + Super Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Mighty Magiswords *Team Pack (Vambre Marie Warrior + TBA, Prohyas Warrior + TBA) Milo Murphy's Law * Fun Pack (Milo Murphy + TBA) Mind Vault * Story Pack (Jonathan Cross + Cross Plane, Mind Vault Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Professor + Shock Chair) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Villager + Iron Golem) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Fun Pack (Wither Skeleton + Wither) * Polybag (Zombie) * Polybag (Creeper) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Male Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build, Wither Keystone) * Story Pack (Female Jesse + Lluna, Sea Temple Gateway Build, Admin Keystone) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Giant Admin Titan) Minions * Story Pack (Kevin, Stuart, Bob + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Scarlet Overkill + Scarlet's Plane) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Mock's Mini Movie * Fun Pack (MockingbirdInc + Mini Potato Robot) Monkey Island * Level Pack (Guybrush Threepwood + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (LeChuck + Ghost Ship, Elaine Marley + TBA) Monster Fighters * Fun Pack (Doctor Rodney Rathbone + Monster Fighters Car) Monsters, Inc. *Team Pack (Sulley + TBA, Mike Wazowski + TBA) Morphers *Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) *Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) *Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) *Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) *Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) *Fun Pack (Scooby Dooby Hickey + Gonarch) *Polybag (Zooker) Mortal Kombat *Level Pack (Liu Kang + Mortal Kombat Arcade Machine + TBA) *Team Pack (Scorpion + Spear Kart, Sub-Zero + Snowmobile Kart) Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) My Life as a Teenage Robot *Fun Pack (Jenny Wakeman + TBA) My Little Pony *Level Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Twinkling Balloon + Friendship Map) *Team Pack (Rainbow Dash + TBA, Rarity + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fluttershy + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pinkie Pie + TBA) *Fun Pack (Applejack + TBA) *Fun Pack (Spike + Royal Chariot) *Fun Pack (Discord + TBA) Napoleon Dynamite * Fun Pack (Napoleon Dynamite + Uncle Rico's Van) Naruto * Team Pack (Naruto Uzumaki + Gamakichi, Sasuke Uchiha + Summoned Hawk) *Fun Pack (Sakura Hurano + TBA) *Fun Pack (Kakashi Hatake + Water Dragon Jutsu) * Fun Pack (Rock Lee + TBA) Neon Genesis Evangelion *Fun Pack (Shinji + Evangelion) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Night at the Museum * Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Dexter) * Team Pack (Jedediah + Squirrel, Octavius + R.C. Car) * Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) * Fun Pack (Theodore Roosevelt + Little Texas) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Fun Pack (Master Chen + Anacondrai Copter) * Polybag (Dareth) NinjaNO! * Level Pack (Bizzaro Lloyd + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bizzaro Kai + TBA) Norm of the North * Fun Pack (Norm + TBA) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Level Pack (K.O. + Buggy + Jethro) *Team Pack (Enid + DJ Station, Rad + Rad's Van) *Fun Pack (Mr. Gar + TBA) *Fun Pack (Carol + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) One Piece *Level Pack (Monkey D. Luffy + The Going Merry + TBA) One-Punch Man *Team Pack (Saitama + Bike of the Bikeman Rider, Genos + Hero Association Car) On The Trail *Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) On the Way * Fun Pack (Jake + Soap Box Car) * Team Pack (Lawrence + WoodBoard, Gillan + Kiddie Car) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + Meka) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Exploder) Oz the Great and Powerful * Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) Pac-Man *Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Namco Arcade) Peanuts * Story Pack (Linus van Pelt, Charlie Brown + TBA, Brown House Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Snoopy + Snoopy's Dog Plane) Pee Wee's Big Adventure * Level Pack (Pee Wee Herman + TBA + TBA) Perfect Dark * Level Pack (Joanna Dark + HoverBike + TBA) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Story Pack (Apollo Justice, Phoenix Wright + Court Desk, District Court Gateway Build, Ace Keystone) *Fun Pack (Maya Fey + Steel Samurai Mech) *Fun Pack (Miles Edgeworth + Edgeworth's Car) Pikmin * Level Pack (Captain Olimar + Hocotate Ship + S.S. Dolphin) Pirates of the Caribbean * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull + Devil's Triangle Gateway) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) * Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) PixelFox: The Series * Fun Pack (Alena + TBA) Pixels * Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Q*bert) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Misty's Bike + Pikachu) * Team Pack (Misty + Goldeen, Brock + Onix) Popeye * Fun Pack (Popeye + Sailing Ship) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Team Pack (Atlas + Repulsion Gel, Peabody + Propulsion Gel) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Portal Kombat * Level Pack (Karl Young + Scorpion Turret + Portal Cannon) * Fun Pack (Spike Injustice + Strike-Throat) Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi *Fun Pack (Bell + TBA) Power Miners * Team Pack (Rex + Thunder Driller, Duke + Stone Chopper) * Fun Pack (Brains + Mine Mech) * Fun Pack (Firox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Boulderax + Tremorox) * Fun Pack (Meltrox + Crystal King, Glaciator + TBA) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build) * Team Pack (White Ranger + Titanus, Green Ranger + Dragonzord) * Fun Pack (Blue Ranger + Triceratops Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Dinozord) * Fun Pack (Zordon + Alpha 5) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Rock Golem) Press Play * Team Pack (Gwen + TBA, Legend + TBA) * Fun Pack (Malevolent Fox + TBA) Press Start *Level Pack (Sky + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Lizzie + TBA) Prey * Fun Pack (Morgan Yu + Nightmare Typhon) Prince of Persia * Fun Pack (Dastan + TBA) Psychonauts * Level Pack (Raz + TBA + TBA) Punch-Out!! * Fun Pack (Little Mac + Punching Bag) Rambo * Fun Pack (John Rambo + TBA) Rave Master *Fun Pack (Haru Glory + TBA) Ratchet & Clank * Level Pack (Ratchet and Clank + Aphelion + Groovitron) * Team Pack (Captain Qwark + TBA, Dr. Nefarious + TBA) Rayman *Level Pack (Rayman + Walking Shell + Armaguiddon) *Team Pack (Globox + TBA, Barbara + TBA) Ready Player One *Story Pack (Wade Watts + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Red Dwarf * Fun Pack (Dave Lister + Red Dwarf) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + The Park Truck, Rigby + Golf Cart) Resident Evil * Level Pack (Alice + TBA + TBA) Retro World *Story Pack (Ally Schneebly, Toby Morrison + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Rick and Morty *Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) *Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) *Fun Pack (Mr. Poopybutthole + TBA) *Fun Pack (Birdperson + TBA) Roar * Story Pack (Jade Nightstreak, Alzack Hunt + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Drake + TBA) Roblox *Level Pack (Builderman + Computer + Giant Rideable Pizza) *Team Pack (Noob + Roblox Jeep, Guest + Normal Elevator) RoboCop *Fun Pack (RoboCop + ED-209) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) Rocket Knight * Level Pack (Sparkster + Sparkrobo + Pig Truck) RWBY *Level Pack (Ruby Rose + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Weiss Schnee + TBA, Blake Belladonna + TBA) *Fun Pack (Yang Xiao Long + TBA) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build, Spot Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Sailor Moon *Level Pack (Sailor Moon + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Sailor Mercury + TBA, Sailor Mars + TBA) *Team Pack (Tuxedo Mask + TBA, Sailor Chibi Moon + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Jupiter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Venus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Pluto + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Uranus + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Neptune + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sailor Saturn + TBA) Samurai Jack *Team Pack (Samurai Jack + TBA, Aku + TBA) Sausage Party *Story Pack (Frank Wienerton + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Douche + TBA) Schitt's Creek * Fun Pack (Johnny Rose + Johnny's Car) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) * Level Pack (Fred Jones + Mystery Plane + Net Trap) * Fun Pack (Daphne Blake + Pink Limo) * Fun Pack (Velma Dinkley + Mystery Bike) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World *Level Pack (Scott Pilgrim + Ninja Ninja Revolution Machine + Kim's Drum Set) Scribblenauts *Level Pack (Maxwell + Bathtub + TBA) Seinfeld * Fun Pack (Jerry Seinfeld + Taxi) Shantae *Level Pack (Shantae + Magic Lamp + Magic Carpet) *Fun Pack (Risky Boots + Steam-Powered Oceanic Tinker Tub) Shaun the Sheep * Fun Pack (Shaun + Tractor) Sherlock * Team Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi, John Watson + Janus Car) Shogun *Story Pack (Adrian Morrow, Red Shogun + Shogun Mech, Master Wong's Dojo Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong's Dragon) Shogun: The Sho Short Circuit * Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Shovel Knight *Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) *Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) *Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Shrek *Level Pack (Shrek + The Dragon + Onion Carriage) *Team Pack (Donkey + Enlarged Gingerbread Man, Fiona + Magic Mirror) *Fun Pack (Puss in Boots + TBA) SilvaGunner * Team Pack (Grand Dad + Smolitzer, SilvaGunner + Rip Machine) Silver Mirror Ninja * Level Pack (Silver Mirror Ninja + Silver Mirror Mech + Mirror of Madness) Skittleverse! *Fun Pack (Skittleflake + TBA) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) * Fun Pack (TBA + Hot Streak) Slither.io * Story Pack (Snake + Giant Snake, Slither.io Grid Gateway Build, Slither Keystone) Sly Cooper * Story Pack (Sly Cooper + Cooper Van, TBA Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Bentley + TBA, Murray + TBA) * Fun Pack (Carmelita Fox + Interpol Helicopter) Smokey and the Bandit * Team Pack (The Bandit + The Bandit's Car, Sheriff Buford T. Justice + Sheriff's Police Car) Sonic Boom * Fun Pack (Sticks the Badger + Sticks' Car) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) *Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) *Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) *Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) *Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) *Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) *Fun Pack (Classic Sonic + Cyclone) *Fun Pack (Blaze the Cat + Flame Lance) *Polybag (Rouge the Bat) *Polybag (Cream the Rabbit) South Park *Story Pack (The New Kid + TBA, South Park Elementary School Gateway Build, TimeFart Keystone) *Level Pack (Eric Cartman + School Bus + Clyde Frog) *Team Pack (Stan Marsh + Sparky, Kyle Broflovski + Smug Sprayer) *Fun Pack (Kenny McCormick + Go-Go-Action Bronco) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Spawn * Fun Pack (Spawn + Spawnmobile) Speed Champions * Level Pack (Race Car Driver + Ferrari LaFerrari + Scuderia Ferrari Truck) Speed Racer * Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) Splatoon *Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Turret, Inkling Girl + Octarian UFO) SpongeBob SquarePants *Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Reef Blower) *Team Pack (Plankton + Plankton's Time Machine, Mr. Krabs + Patty Drone) *Fun Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000) *Fun Pack (Squidward Tentacles + Magic Conch Shell) *Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) Spyro the Dragon * Story Pack (Spyro + Spitfire, Realm Portal Gateway Build, Dragon Keystone) * Team Pack (Hunter + Hunter's Manta Ray, Ripto + TBA) * Fun Pack (Cynder + TBA) Star Fox * Team Pack (Fox McCloud + Landmaster, Falco Lombardi + Arwing) * Fun Pack (Krystal + TBA) * Polybag (Peppy Hare) * Polybag (Slippy Toad) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) *Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Star Wars *Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) Star Wars Rebels * Team Pack (Hera Syndulla + Ghost, Ezra Bridger + Ezra's Speeder Bike) * Team Pack (Kanan Jarrus + Kanan's Speeder Bike, Sabine Wren + C1-10P) * Polybag (Garazeb Orrelios) Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Anch-To Gateway Build, Force Keystone) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *Fun Pack (Supreme Leader Snoke + TBA) StarCraft * Level Pack (Jim Raynor + The Hyperion + Vulture-class Hover Bike) * Team Pack (Artanis + Spear of Adun, Sarah Kerrigan + Sarah's Leviathan) * Fun Pack (Tyrande + Ash'alah) * Fun Pack (Arcturus Mengsk + Xel'Naga Keystone) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Street Fighter *Level Pack (Ryu + Street Fighter II Arcade Machine + Hadoken Cannon) *Team Pack (Chun-Li + TBA, M. Bison + TBA) *Polybag (TBA) Strider * Fun Pack (Strider Hiryu + Option A) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg's Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + The Odyssey) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poltergust 4000, Peach + Heart Coach) *Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) *Fun Pack (Yoshi + TBA) *Polybag (Toad) Supernatural *Team Pack (Dean Winchester + TBA, Sam Winchester + TBA) Super Smash Bros. *Fun Pack (R.O.B. + Master Hand) Sword Art Online *Team Pack (Kirito + TBA, Asuna + TBA) Tales of Symphonia * Fun Pack (Lloyd Irving + TBA) Team 10 * Fun Pack (Jake Paul + Lamborghini) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Level Pack (Leonardo + Shell Raiser + Turtle Sub) *Team Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike, Rahzar + Pizza Van) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) Tetris * Fun Pack (The Tetris Master + Tetromino) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Addams Family * Fun Pack (Uncle Fester + TBA) The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Story Pack (Clutch Powers + Clutchmobile, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Team Pack (Jimmy Neutron + Goddard, Carl Wheezer + TBA) *Fun Pack (Sheen Estevez + Hovercar) The Adventures of Vesp *Story Pack (Vesp + Elevator Time Machine + Clock Tower Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) *Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) *Fun Pack (Dr. Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) *Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime *Fun Pack (Nerd-with-a-Pencil + TBA) The Apprentice * Fun Pack (Donald Trump + Limousine) The asdfmovie * Story Pack ("I Like Trains" Kid + Train, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Mr. Muffin + Mine Turtle) The B-Team * Fun Pack (M.A. Maracus + M.A.'s Car) The Beatles * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Billion Brick Race * Story Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, Race Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Blacklist * Team Pack (Raymond 'Red' Reddington + TBA, Elizabeth Keen + FBI Truck) The Blazerbuff Boys * Team Pack (Blaze + Blazerbuff Smartphone, Burst + Burst o' Lava Bowl) * Fun Pack (Blast + Blast Fire Cannon) * Fun Pack (Flare Fox + Fire Fox Flyer) The Chronicles of Narnia * Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) * Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) * Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + The Dawn Treader) The Cipher Movie *Story Pack (Cipher + Cipher's Flying Taco Truck, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Creature Hunt * Level Pack (Jorgen Hellstrider + The Basilisk + Creature Containment Case) The Dapigin Movie * Story Pack (Dapigin + Hovercart, Crystal Cave Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Shadowlord + Shadowboard) The Discord Movie *Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) The Emoji Movie *Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Poop Daddy + Poopmobile) *Fun Pack (Smiler + Anti-Virus-Bot) *Fun Pack (Steven + Devilicous) The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun *Fun Pack (iGameJago + TBA) The Fairly OddParents *Level Pack (Timmy Turner + TBA + TBA) *Team Pack (Cosmo + TBA, Wanda + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jorgen Von Strangle + TBA) *Fun Pack (Crocker + TBA) The Flintstones *Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The FutureTrojan Movie *Story Pack (Trojan + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Lord Media + TBA) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Team Pack (Billy + TBA, Mandy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Grim + Grim's Truck) The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Lake-town Boat) The Hunger Games *Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Hunt for Fort Noble * Story Pack (Orange Hawk + Winston's Truck, The Hub Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade *Fun Pack (Bio-mech Matthew Riley + The Paramina) The Internet: The Game * Level Pack (Saladweaver + Salad Bowl + Fork Bike) * Fun Pack (Diman + Canvas) The Iron Giant *Fun Pack (Hogarth + The Iron Giant) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Kane Chronicles * Team Pack (Carter Kane + TBA, Sadie Kane + TBA) * Fun Pack (Amos Kane + TBA) The Legend of Korra * Fun Pack (Korra + Asami's Roadster) The Legend of Zelda *Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) *Team Pack (Zelda + Triforce, Ganondorf + Demon Horse) *Fun Pack (Midna + Wolf Link) *Fun Pack (Young Link + TBA) *Fun Pack (Tingle + TBA) The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie * Story Pack (Willow, Stella + Singer Bus, The Stella Flock Treehouse, TBA Keystone) * Team Pack (Poppy + Drum-Set, Dahlia + Science Beaker) * Fun Pack (Aviva + Tortuga) * Fun Pack (Gale + Super Crown) * Fun Pack (Hal + TBA) * Fun Pack (Soundwave + E.LM.O.) * Fun Pack (Jimmy Z. + TBA) * Fun Pack (Freezo + TBA) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Fun Pack (Alfred Pennyworth + TBA) The LEGO Blazer Movie *Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile + The Trail House Gateway Build) *Team Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot, Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) *Team Pack (Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot, Monkey Films + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) *Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) *Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) *Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) *Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) *Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + TBA) *Fun Pack (Dimensional Paradox + TBA) *Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) *Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) *Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) *Polybag (Blox Henchman) The LEGO Dimensions Movie The LEGO DTCG Movie * Story Pack (Custombot, Damien the Comment Guy + Damien's Idea Machine, Custom Showroom Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Darkness + Black Buggy) The LEGO Game-Changer Movie * Story Pack (Game-Changer + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The LEGO Movie * Level Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator + Western Glider) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, President Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd (Movie) + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build, Spin Keystone) * Team Pack (Kai (Movie) + Fire Mech, Nya (Movie) + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay (Movie) + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole (Movie) + Quake Mech) * Fun Pack (Zane (Movie) + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybag (Koko) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Little Mermaid * Team Pack (Ariel + Sebastian the Crab, Ursula + Giant Octopus) * Fun Pack (Triton + TBA) The Lorax * Team Pack (The Lorax + Truffula Tree, The Once-Ler + Tree Cutter) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Elrond + Elven Longboat) The Loud House * Fun Pack (Lincoln Loud + TBA) The Mask *Fun Pack (The Mask + TBA) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) *Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) *Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Muppets *Level Pack (Kermit the Frog + Electric Mayhem Bus + The Swinetrek) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Nutshack Season 3 * Fun Pack (Evil Tito Dick + Shackmobile) The Other World *Team Pack (Jeffrey Carveth + TBA, Ben + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (TBA Villian + TBA) The Pink Panther * Fun Pack (Pink Panther + Pink Panther's Car) The PixelFox Movie * Story Pack (PixelFox + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Clara + TBA) The Pixel House *Fun Pack (Gala + TBA) The Powerpuff Girls * Level Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone + Dynamo) * Team Pack (Bubbles + Octi, Buttercup + Mega Blast Bot) *Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) *Fun Pack (HIM + TBA) *Polybag (Bliss) The Red Order *Level Pack (Miles + TBA + TBA) The Sarah Jane Adventures * Level Pack (Sarah Jane Smith + Mr. Smith + K-9 Mark IV) The Searing Movie *Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Seven Deadly Sins *Fun Pack (Meliodas + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls *Team Pack (Dank + TBA, Impact + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fidget + TBA) The Shining * Fun Pack (Jack Torrance + Danny's Toy Car) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Canyonero, Lisa Simpson + Malibu Stacy Car) * Team Pack (Itchy + TBA, Scratchy + TBA) * Polybag (Sideshow Bob) * Polybag (Snake Jailbird) The Smurfs * Fun Pack (Smurf + Log Race Car) The Stanley Parable * Fun Pack (Stanley + Stanley's Computer) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Tick * Fun Pack (The Tick + TBA, Arthur + TBA) The Trials of Apollo * Fun Pack (Apollo + Sun Chariot) The Trigger Movie * Story Pack (Trigger + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Terminator * Level Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike + Hunter Drone) * Fun Pack (Sarah Connor + Skynet Copter) The Twilight Zone *Fun Pack (Narrator + Talky Tina) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles The Wikia Show *Team Pack (Trigger-0 + TBA, Wikiadude12 + TBA) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) * Team Pack (Dorothy Gale, Talking Tree + Tin Man, TBA) * Fun Pack (Glinda the Good Witch + TBA) The X-Files *Team Pack (Fox Mulder + TBA, Dana Scully + TBA) Tomb Raider * Level Pack (Lara Croft + Lara's Motorbike + Seaplane) Tom and Jerry * Team Pack (Tom + TBA, Jerry + TBA) Torchwood * Story Pack (Captain Jack Harkness + The Battleship, Torchwood House Gateway Build, Torch Keystone) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Toy Story * Story Pack (Woody, Buzz Lightyear + R.C., Star Command Ship, Andy's House Gateway Build, Space Ranger Keystone) * Fun Pack (Alien + The Claw Arcade Machine) Transformers * Story Pack (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee + Ark, Teletraan 1 Computer Gateway Build, Transform Keystone) * Team Pack (Megatron + Tank, Starscream + Figher Jet) * Fun Pack (Arcee + Omega Supreme) Trick 'r Treat * Story Pack (Emma, Sam + Trick-or-Treat Bag, Henry's House Gateway Build, Trick Keystone) * Fun Pack (Mr. Kreeg + Halloween Bus) Tron * Level Pack (Kevin Flynn + Light Cycle + Submersible) Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Uncharted *Level Pack (Nathan Drake + Sully's Plane + TBA) Undertale *Level Pack (Frisk + Mettaton + Annoying Dog) *Team Pack (Sans + Gaster Blaster, Papyrus + Papyrus' Cool Car) *Fun Pack (Undyne + Undyne's Stove) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Master Frown) Universal Monsters *Level Pack (Dracula + Giant Bat + Gargoyle) *Team Pack (Frankenstein's Monster + Electric Machine, The Bride + Brain Machine) *Fun Pack (The Phantom + Phantom Organ) *Fun Pack (The Mummy + Mummy Coffin) *Fun Pack (The Invisible Man + Kemp's Car) *Fun Pack (The Wolf Man + Bela Wolf) *Fun Pack (Gill-man + Research Boat) Upland *Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) *Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) *Fun Pack (Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Venture *Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) *Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) *Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture: City Stories * Fun Pack (Michael Sanders + Cop Chopter) Venture Cinematic Universe *Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Furnace Golem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + Starfighter Lambda, Bounty Gateway Build) *Story Pack (Tyler Jacob + Robert's Mech, Hell Castle Gateway Build) *Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) *Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) *Polybag (Officer) Voltron * Team Pack (Keith + Black Lion, Lance + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Sven + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (King Zarkon) Wakfu *Fun Pack (Yugo + TBA) WarioWare * Team Pack (Wario + Wario Bike, Waluigi + TBA) Wallace & Gromit * Team Pack (Wallace + Techno Trousers, Gromit + Pesto Van) WALL-E * Team Pack (WALL-E + WALL-E Transport Vehicle, EVE + AUTO) WarCraft * Level Pack (Arthas + Horse + Frostmourne) * Team Pack (Thrall + Thrall's Wolf, Jaina + Water Elemental) Watchmen * Fun Pack (The Comedian + Owlship) Wander Over Yonder * Team Pack (Wander + Sylvia, Lord Hater + TBA) War of the Worlds * Level Pack (The Narrator + Thunderchild + Salvaged Martian Heat Ray) * Team Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine, The Artilleryman + Artillery Turret) Wikiverse Warriors * Team Pack (WC Sunamaru + Turbo Kart, Dark Sunamaru + Lava Launcher) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Woody Woodpecker * Fun Pack (Woody Woodpecker + TBA) Wreck-It Ralph * Level Pack (Wreck-It Ralph + Escape Pod + Wreck-It Ralph Arcade Machine) * Team Pack (Fix-It Felix Jr. + Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Machine, Vanellope + Vanellope's Car) * Fun Pack (Sargent Calhoun + Cybug) WWE *Level Pack (Hulk Hogan + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (John Cena + TBA) *Team Pack (Triple H + DX Tank, Shawn Michaels + TBA) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer, Sober's Hut Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Australopithecus + Glider, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Xenoblade Chronicles *Fun Pack (Shulk + TBA) Young Justice * Level Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle + Wolf) * Team Pack (Kid Flash + KF Bike, Artemis + Arrow Boat) * Fun Pack (Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) * Fun Pack (Aqualad + Black Manta's Submarine) Young Sheldon * Fun Pack (Young Sheldon Cooper + Mom's Car) YouTubers *Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) *Story Pack (ExplodingTNT + Pink Sheep, The Announcement Stage Gateway Build) *Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) *Level Pack (iDubbbzTV + Bad Unboxing Box + TBA) *Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) *Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) *Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) *Team Pack (Theodd1sout + Indestructible Piñata, JaidenAnimations + Ari) *Team Pack (just2good + TBA, Disney Dan + TBA) *Team Pack (Vinesauce Vinny + Vineshroom, Vinesauce Joel + BonziBUDDY) *Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) *Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) *Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TBA) *Fun Pack (Egoraptor + Steam Train) *Fun Pack (CuteFuzzyWeasel + Weasel) *Fun Pack (JacksFilms + TBA) *Fun Pack (MatPat + TBA) *Fun Pack (JonTron + TBA) *Fun Pack (Keemstar + TBA) *Fun Pack (I Hate Everything + Durr Plant) *Fun Pack (Scarce + TBA) *Fun Pack (0nyxheart + Sanic the Hedgehog) *Fun Pack (Mr. Enter + TBA) *Fun Pack (Pan Pizza + Rebel Taxi) *Fun Pack (Vailskibum + TBA) *Fun Pack (Fed X Gaming + TBA) *Fun Pack (SubZeroExtabyte + TBA) *Fun Pack (Mumbo Jumbo + TBA) *Fun Pack (MagmaMusen + TBA) *Fun Pack (Blitzwinger + TBA) *Polybag (Bricks To Life) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Level Pack (Yugi Muto + TBA + TBA) *Fun Pack (Seto Kaiba + TBA) Characters Vehicles/Gadgets Levels Story Mode Levels Story Pack Levels Level Pack Levels Trivia *There is no console exclusives. Credits *AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. *4Corners and The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun were created by Thefunstreamer. *Into The Ravenverse and The GameTime Movie were created by RealGameTime. *Metachargers, Morphers, The Wikia Show, Upland, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. *Mind Vault, On The Trail, Portal Kombat, Silver Mirror Ninja, The B-Team, The Blazerbuff Boys and The LEGO Blazer Movie were created by Trailblazer101. *Identity Thief and The Adventures of Vesp were created by VesperalLight. *NinjaNO! and Shogun were created by Red Shogun *Awegamer2015 was created by Awegamer2015. *Freak was created by PeaceableKingdom. *E.L. Wallace's World and Skittleverse! were created by Skittleflake. *4Corners, Retro World, The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime, The LEGO Space Movie, and The Red Order were created by MilesRS677. *Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. *PixelFox: The Series, Roar, The PixelFox Movie and The Pixel House were created by PixelFox666. *Wikiverse Warriors was created by WC Sunamaru. *iNexo, iNinjago: The Movie, LEGO Online Odyssey, LEGO Sonic: Forces, NinjaNO! and The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun were created by iNinjago. *Malevolence, The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade, The Other World and The Shadypuff Girls were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. *Press Start was created by Skylanderlord3. *The Discord Movie, The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade, The Nutshack Season 3 and The Searing Movie were created by Searingjet. *The FutureTrojan Movie was created by TrojanFromTheFuture. *The Cipher Movie was created by The-Cipher-King-2002 *Captain Philippines: The Filipino Defender was created by ShadEmmanZ-K9. Category:Video Games Category:Media Category:LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise)